An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, is inflated upon the occurrence of a vehicle collision. Inflation fluid is directed to flow from a source of inflation fluid into the air bag to inflate the air bag. The inflation fluid inflates the air bag from a stored, folded condition to an inflated condition in which the air bag extends into the vehicle occupant compartment. When the air bag is inflated into the vehicle occupant compartment, it restrains an occupant of the vehicle from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.
The air bag is stored in an air bag module which is mounted in the vehicle. In addition to the air bag, the air bag module contains an inflator which comprises the source of inflation fluid for inflating the air bag. Typically, an air bag module also includes a reaction canister which contains the air bag and the inflator. The reaction canister is mounted in the vehicle, such as in the instrument panel of the vehicle, and is covered by a deployment door which opens upon inflation of the air bag.